


Reggie's guide to building a family (the afterlife edition)

by Drhair76



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Gen, Reggie Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), basically the found family fic but make it about ghosts, they all love reggie SO much its crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: Reggie pauses, eyes flickering from Luke, who's still hanging off of him like he's afraid to let go, to Julie and Alex, who are watching him with matching soft expressions."Okay." He says, feeling warm for the first time since he woke up this morning. "Okay, I promise."or, reggie finally learns some things about real families and real love- too bad he had to die to do it.
Relationships: Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms) & Everyone
Comments: 32
Kudos: 348
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	Reggie's guide to building a family (the afterlife edition)

**Author's Note:**

> written for jatp week! day 1 : favorite character! 
> 
> my favorite character is actually julie, but my idea for her story is taking me a little too long 😔 reggie is my second favorite so HERE HE IS !

_one. you're not a burden_

Reggie wakes up feeling heavy. 

It's something caught in his chest, seeping down into his soul. Something heavy and cold that makes him feel slow all the way down to his molecules. 

He sits up, feeling Alex stir slightly next to him and teleports out before they both wake up and catch onto his mood. 

It's one of _those_ days. 

The days where Reggie feels like his head is stuck in the past- lagging back in the gloomy days of his childhood, of his short, lonely life. The days where he can't stop replaying moments- his mother's tears, his father's yells, the shattering of glass- and instead of wanting to escape them, he wants to sink into it. 

He didn't have much when he was alive, but at least he had _something._

He had a home, a family- no matter how hard it got, no matter how much love he felt he was missing out on, he was always comforted by the fact that he had that connection. He had people and maybe they didn't love him the right way, but they were still his. 

Now he doesn't even have that anymore. 

He flashes to his old neighborhood and stands there for a long moment, his feet in the sand, his eyes stuck on the people walking by. It's a beautiful day- one of those mornings there's a slight chill in the air but the sun is bright enough for people to ignore it in favor of walking their dogs and taking an early morning run. 

He remembers when he was able to look at a day like this with a smile- he'd pull Alex down to the pier and loosen him up by tossing him into the water a bit. Bobby would scold him, until Luke jumped on him, sending them both tumbling into the waves. 

On those rare good nights when Reggie came home soaked, his mom would be waiting up with a dry towel, smiling like she was happy- like her and dad had been getting along recently. Even if salt water was dripping onto the kitchen floor, she would hug him tight, squeezing him like he was gone for weeks instead of days. 

_He misses her_ , Reggie realizes. _He misses them._

It was _bad_ at times- Reggie can remember times that he'd go to school with sunglasses, only for Luke to yank them off because _he knew_ there was a dark bruise under one eye from a stray hand. There were times that Alex had to leave his window open so Reggie could climb in just to get away from the yelling. 

But when it was good? It was _so_ good. 

The bonfire they had for his sixteenth birthday or when his parents came to their book club gig together, or that one hug, that one forehead kiss, that one hair ruffle. 

Reggie sinks down in the sand, crossing his legs under him, suddenly unable to hold his weight. He feels untethered- not real. Someone walks through him and he realizes that he could sit here, screaming for someone to notice him and no one would even bat an eye. 

His family is gone. He feels more cold and alone than he did even as his parents fought, because at least then he knew when they were done, he'd creep out of his room and his mom would be there or his dad would be standing on the porch. 

But now, even his _house_ didn't survive his death and Reggie has _nothing._

_..._

He stays out until the sky turns dark and the chill actually bites through his leather jacket, just sitting there, people watching and staring out at the sea. 

He teleports back, exhausted from feeling like lead all day. He'd love to see some of Julie's sunny smile or hear Alex's steady drumming if for nothing other than to stop feeling like his soul is molasses. 

But when he gets inside, Julie is sitting down on the studio floor, hands wiping at her cheeks, shoulders shaking. Luke is kneeling in front of her, hands hovering like he's trying to comfort her and Alex is at his side, watching with a pinched expression, looking on the verge of a panic. 

"-Jules," Luke was saying, his voice gentle in the way it was only when faced with his bandmates in distress, "I _promise_ you we will find him-" 

But Julie's eyes catch on him and she jolts to her feet. "Reggie!" She cries and he only has a second before she's coming up to him and throwing her arms around him, _touching_ him. 

Reggie catches her purely on instinct and curls his arms around her, the breath getting knocked out of him. 

"You're alright," She says, pressing her face into his neck. "Oh God, I thought- I thought-" 

Caleb. Getting zapped. Almost dying. Julie begging them to _please save yourselves, for me-_

His arms tighten around her. He knows what she thought. "Julie," Reggie whispers, the first word he's said in _hours_ , his voice hoarse and wracked with guilt, "I'm sorry-" 

Luke comes up next, squeezing Reggie in between two warm bodies and Alex follows, trapping Reggie in a circle of warmth. 

"Don't you _ever_ do that again," Alex scolds, trying to hide the way his voice shakes and something in Reggie goes _oh, family._ That cold, heavy feeling that was stuck in his chest fades, leaving him feeling like he needs to cry until the end of time. 

“Sorry, sorry, I just-” His voice wobbles and Julie must hear it because she pulls back, her wet eyes going wide with concern. The boys follow her lead and Reggie feels embarrassed all of a sudden- making so much drama out of nothing, worrying them all and then crying about it. “I don’t know, I was having a bad day. I didn’t want to- I don’t know- bring the mood down.” 

Julie makes a noise but Luke acts first, punching him in the arm then clasping him tight. “Reggie, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard.” 

Alex tsks like- _well, i’ve heard dumber-_ but his eyes are sincere and still watching Reggie carefully. “Reg, you wouldn’t have brought the mood down. You’re not a burden. We love you.” 

Julie, who was quietly watching them all with an unreadable look on her face, reaches down and takes both of Reggie’s hands, squeezing tight. “They’re right _osito_ , we’re family. We’re not just here for the good days. We’re here for the bad ones too. Promise you'll come to us next time you need help? Even if you think it's small." 

Reggie pauses, eyes flickering from Luke, who's still hanging off of him like he's afraid to let go, to Julie and Alex, who are watching him with matching soft expressions. 

"Okay." He says, feeling warm for the first time since he woke up this morning. "Okay, I promise."

...

_two. I believe you_

Since Julie told her dad about them, hanging around the Molina's grew to be a much more gratifying way to spend their time. 

Ray would wait for a sign that one of them was in the room- usually Reggie picking up a pen and drawing a little smiley face or Luke knocking over the salt shaker- and then he'd tell them about his day, ask them questions about theirs or take the time to explain some interesting new future thing that they don't quite understand. Sometimes he'd even cook breakfast in the mornings with them or ask one of them- usually Alex- for their opinion about his new jackets. 

But Reggie's favorite time of day is dinner time. 

He can't eat anymore, but watching them all around the table, laughing and talking, genuinely enjoying each other's company- it's better than food. Reggie can count the number of times he shared a meal with both parents on one hand right before he died. They were always quiet affairs that left Reggie feeling tense; the Molina's dinners were always warm and fun- full to the brim with love. 

That's why, when Carlos is quiet at dinner the next night, everyone immediately notices. 

Ray tries to get him to open up about his day at school more than once and Julie tries to pull him into a conversation about Luke's ghost antics but his expression stays downturned and tired. Reluctantly they give up, taking the cue that Carlos just doesn't want to talk about it right now. But Reggie isn't so sure- there's a droop to his shoulders, a heaviness to his aura- something is bothering him and he's determined to find out what. 

"Can I try?’ Reggie asks Julie as she cleans up after dinner. Her and Ray are both watching Carlos go with worried faces. “Maybe I can help.” 

Julie pauses and Reggie immediately wants to backtrack. 

“Nevermind, I shouldn’t-” 

“No!” She says loudly, startling Ray who’s washing up next to her. “No, Reg, that’s a good idea. Maybe he’ll talk to you.” 

“Ah Reggie,” Ray says slowly, a small smile creeping onto his face. “Yes, Carlos is fond of you- I think that would be best.” 

Julie pushes a whiteboard and marker to him. “Go on big brother Reggie,” She teases lightly, but there’s a serious sincere note to her voice that makes Reggie straighten. “Help our _hermanito_.”

…

Reggie knocks three times- a silly little thing that he and Carlos came up with together. There’s silence for a moment, the rustling of sheets and then Carlos’ small voice going, “Reggie?” 

Reggie phases through the door and smiles when he sees Carlos staring in his direction intently. “You know,” he says, conversationally, “no matter how hard you stare you won’t be able see me.” Then he pauses. “And no matter how much I talk to you, you won’t be able to hear me. I guess we have that in common.”

“Hi.” Carlos says to the air, sitting down on the edge of the bed gingerly. Reggie follows suit and when the bed dips with his weight, Carlos leans closer, seeking him out. “Did Julie send you?”

With the whiteboard, Reggie writes a- _no, i asked to come._

Carlos frowns. ‘Well you didn’t have to. I’m fine.” 

_I know I didn't. And no, you’re not. But you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to._

That little frown stays and Reggie watches quietly as Carlos stands up and starts bustling around his room, getting ready for bed. At first Reggie thinks it’s a dismissal- that Carlos is just too nice to tell him to get out and will just ignore him, but then he starts to talk. 

“You and your friends are ghosts right?” He asks and Reggie nods to himself even though the question is hypothetical and Carlos can't see him. "So, if ghosts exist and we aren't all sharing one huge hallucination-" and Carlos turns, eyes somehow fixing right on Reggie- "Then how do we know that other supernatural creatures aren't out there?" 

"Other creatures?" 

Carlos must sense his confusion. "Other creatures like aliens that make UFO circles and big foot and-" his voice hushes here, getting nervous, "the _boogy-man_." 

Ah. Suddenly Reggie understands why Carlos didn't feel comfortable talking to his family about this. He shakes the white board, getting Carlos' attention. 

_are you worried about monsters?_ He writes, careful to avoid the word scared. 

Carlos steps closer then after a moment of hesitation, sits down next to Reggie on the bed again, his shoulders slumping. "A little. But I shouldn't- I'm not a baby. I'm ten years old! I shouldn't be afraid."

_you're allowed to be afraid. I get scared sometimes too._

"But it's stupid." Carlos huffs. 

_would julie say it's stupid? what about your dad?_

He looks at the board for a long second. "Well...no, but- I don't know. I think telling them is…I don't know." 

Reggie frowns. He's glad that Carlos feels comfortable talking to him, really, it makes him feel important. But there shouldn't be anything that he can't talk to his family about. Reggie handled a _lot_ alone because he _had_ to. And anything he couldn't handle alone he had to go _find_ someone to help like Bobby, Luke and Alex. It made him feel really distant from his family, but Carlos has so many people in his life that will love him, listen to him, _believe_ in him. 

_you're never too old to ask your family for help- there are times when I wish I still had my parents around to ask them about troubles that I have_

Carlos is quiet for a moment, digesting that. “Oh. Then...I guess we can _both_ go to dad together whenever we need him.”

Reggie blinks, stunned for a moment, then he smiles. _you think he's gonna be able to help with my ghost problems?_

Carlos leans back, pulling the covers around himself, bunching them then smoothing them methodically. "Dad's basically a superhero. I'm sure he'd figure it out." 

He quiets, staring down at the covers and Reggie wishes he could grab his hand. Reggie shakes the board again and starts writing a new sentence. 

_I'll keep the monsters away tonight 'Los. then tmr we can go talk to your dad together._

Something in Carlos relaxes and he's finally able to lay back fully. As he's drifting off, Reggie hears him softly say, "Love you, Reggie." 

Reggie freezes. "I- I love you too." He says, and even though Carlos can't hear him, doesn't make it any less true. 

…

_three. I accept you_

Flynn tips her bag over onto the studio floor and instead of getting mad, Julie just grins and sits down criss cross in front of her. 

Luke peers over her shoulder at all the little tubes and glitters and glosses. "Is it makeover time?" He asks. "Should we get out of your way?" 

Julie raises an eyebrow. "Oh yeah it _is_ makeover time. Sit down." 

Luke sits down so fast that it looks painful. Reggie catches Alex's eye and they exchange a knowing look. _He's so whipped._

"Is that Luke?" Flynn asks, nodding to the space next to Julie. When she nods, Flynn grins and she looks like an evil scientist. "Alright Lukey-" 

" _-Lukey-"_ Luke repeats, appalled. 

"-it's time for a glow up." She pauses, then, probably remembering they don't know _what_ she's talking about, rolls her eyes and says, "A glow up is when you _transform._ Like a caterpillar turning into a butterfly." 

"Butterflies and glitter." Reggie whispers to himself and Alex rolls his eyes, sitting down on Julie's other side. He looks curious, squinting at the various powders and sprays. 

"What would I even need to have glown up?" Luke asks incredulously. Reggie's pretty sure he's using that wrong but Julie just laughs. 

"Well, Flynn read you as a nail polish kind of person." 

Flynn nods and pulls three little bottles out from thin air. One black, one red and one clear. "I brought clear just in case this is new to you and you wanted to start small. Get comfortable with it first." 

Luke squints at the bottles, then his gaze flickers to Julie's nails, painted a shiny black. "We can match Julie," He says, his voice impossibly soft. 

Julie's smile gets bigger and that's basically all the confirmation he needs. 

"And Alex!" Flynn claps after Julie's taken the nail polish bottle and started instructing Luke on what to do. She looks all around but Alex just picks up one of the powders and waves it in front of her wave. 

"Hey Flynn, I'm here." 

"Oh," Her eyes zero in on the container. "Hi Alex. That's actually the thing I thought you'd like. It's called highlighter." Flynn picks up another container, similar but with a more golden tint. She pops it open, takes a brush, swirls it inside for a second and the dusts some onto her cheekbone. When she turns, the powder catches the light, sparkling beautifully. 

Alex gasps. He takes the brush that Flynn offers and does exactly what she did, gently brushing the glitter over his face. Julie looks over and smiles wide. 

"You look _good_ Alex!" 

Reggie creeps over at that, curious. Flynn is glossing her lips while humming one of their songs, Alex is looking at his sunshine sparkle reflection with wide eyes and Luke is determinedly focused on keeping the dark polish off his skin and on his nails. Reggie figures it can't hurt to just _see_ what all this glittery stuff is about. 

He picks up a sleek, black tube. He frowns because Flynn doesn't seem like the type to wear black lipstick, but he _has_ only known her for a couple months now, so who knows. 

He feels weird even touching this stuff. Reggie's father was pretty intent on certain things _not_ happening under his roof. The makeup was for his mother- Reggie wasn't meant to touch. He wonders though. He always wanted to _try_ it. If not all the glitter than at least some of the black smudges that rockstars put under their eyes. 

"That's eyeliner Reggie." Julie says. Reggie looks up, jerking out of his thoughts. She's watching him with a soft expression. "You put it around your eyes." 

"Ah." Reggie says, embarrassed at being caught. He moves to put it down but Alex stops him. 

"You don't want to try it?" He asks, a knowing expression on his face. "It's just a little makeup." 

Luke looks up, distracted from his painting, and he instantly zeroes in on the tube in Reggie's hand. His eyes widen minutely. 

"I-" Reggie stutters. "Uh, I don't know." 

Julie looks from Alex to Reggie and some form of understanding passes over her face. "Reggie, no one should ever look down on you for wanting to feel pretty. And I can tell you that no one in _my_ family would ever say anything like that. There's nothing but acceptance here. But if you don't want to, then you don't have to. Just know that you _can. It's okay._ " 

Reggie pauses then turns the tube over in his hand, letting himself look longer. Flynn, who's been quietly watching Julie, offers a gentle, "You'd look absolutely _killer_ in some eyeliner Reggie. Maybe even better than me." 

"Better than you Flynn?" He asks. "Impossible." 

Julie translates for Flynn and Alex scoots over to help Reggie apply the makeup. 

"I'm proud of you." Alex says softly, in the middle of painting it on. Reggie flushes a little. "And you're gonna look fabulous. You're gonna steal so many hearts." 

"You think?" Reggie asks. 

Alex nods and Luke leans over so he's up against him, tucking his chin against Reggie's shoulder. "You already stole _mine."_ He teases. 

Alex rolls his eyes and pushes Luke away but Reggie grins. He hasn't even seen his reflection and honestly he doesn't need to- when his family looks at him like that he knows he looks as happy on the outside as he feels on the inside. 

….

_five. I'll hold you_

Reggie notices it during the lull of a Phantom practice. 

Luke glomps him from the back, curling his arms around Reggie's waist and snuggling into him. And of course, Reggie grins, half leaning back on Luke, about to say something, but then he catches Julie's eye. 

She's watching them. And that's nothing new. Sometimes- especially since that day after the Orpheum- she'd just sit and watch them, almost as if she's soaking them in. Committing them to memory just in case something happens. But this time it's different. 

There's a furrow to her brow and her expression- which is normally open- is unreadable. 

Something about it makes Reggie feel nervous. 

He doesn't want to cause any rifts, _especially_ not between Julie and Luke, two of his best friends and part of his family. The idea of Julie and Luke fighting the way that his parents did strikes him suddenly and he can't get it out of his head no matter how hard he tries. 

He stiffens, then pulls out of Luke's arms. Luke pouts a little bit but bounces back quickly, hopping over to his journal to show them all a new song. 

The last thing Reggie wants to do is be the reason for another couple's downfall, so he just curls his own arms around himself and listens as Luke talks about the new song he's written. 

…

Reggie shies away from Luke's koala bear hugs and octopus arms despite wanting nothing more than to collect all his hugs. 

Luke is naturally touchy- it's how he shows his affection. Grabbing Alex's hand or throwing a hand around his shoulders- besides Julie, he was the most passionate at figuring out the magic that made them tangible. Luke didn't know any other way, it was how he was raised. 

For Reggie, he savored every single shoulder pat and every single hug he got from his parents, but when he met Luke, he didn't have to. It was almost as if Luke could sense that touch was Reggie's weakness- he would press their legs together during class or tug Reggie down the hallway even if he was already following along. 

It was nice. It was _more_ than nice because the love was never conditional. Reggie didn't have to wait a _week_ for a hug, didn't have to wait a week for it to be proven that he was loved, all he had to do was exist and Luke, Alex and Bobby would show him. 

But he _can't_ get in the way of Luke and Julie. They have something real, something beautiful. Way more than just chemistry. He can't mess it up. 

His skin itches but he keeps avoiding Luke, hoping he'll get the hint. 

…

It happens by accident. Reggie pops in on Luke and Julie having a conversation in the kitchen. They're sitting close, talking intently- Julie's forehead is creased and Luke's full of tense lines. 

"-Luke, _listen to me-"_

"-Jules," He says, mocking her, "I _am_ hearing you but you-" 

"-clearly you _aren't_ listening to me if you're talking-"

Reggie moves teleport out but they both hear him. They turn and their eyes go wide. 

"Reg-" Luke starts, but Reggie's already gone. 

He lands in the studio hard, leaning against the wall heavily, horror curling his gut into knots. 

Fuck. _Fuck._

He did it again. 

Julie's tone- serious, firm, exasperated- is stuck replaying through his mind, mixing with his mother's, mixing with his father's. 

_When will he stop ruining people's relationships?_

In the middle of his panic, the studio doors slam open and Julie storms in looking like a firecracker. Reggie inhales sharply, pushing himself off the wall. 

"Julie, I'm sorry-" 

Julie just tackles him, bear hugging him Luke-style, squeezing him tight and nuzzling her face into his chest. He stiffens, eyes locking on Luke, who came in after Julie. 

Luke doesn't look anything but concerned. Concern that's directed towards _him._

His eyes flicker back down to Julie and he feels himself involuntarily relax at the warmth of her magic seeping into his bones. 

"Don't apologize _osito,"_ she whispers. "I'm never going to get tired of telling you I love you. And that includes using touch." 

Reggie can't help himself and finally hugs back, pulling her snug against him. "I just- I didn't want to get in between-" 

Julie peeks up at him. "Between what? Me and that _idiota?_ "

Luke makes an offended noise but Reggie nods solemnly. 

Julie's expression softens. She untangles her arms and reaches up to cup his face, brushing her thumbs gently against his cheeks. "Reggie, you aren't getting in between anyone and anything. Especially not Lucas and I. I'm just a _little_ mad at him right now for not telling me that your love language was touch." 

"Oh." 

"Since when am I ' _Lucas'."_ Luke whines. 

"Since you've started standing all the way over there and haven't come to join me in hugging our _Osito, that's when."_ She snipes, but there's a teasing smile on her face and when Luke immediately bounds over, she makes room. 

Luke curls his koala arms all the way around both of them, somehow pulling Reggie's face into the crook of his neck despite being shorter. 

"Missed you Reg." He sighs.

Reggie half laughs, half sobs in relief, burrowing closer to both Julie and Luke. Glad they're not fighting, glad they're here, glad he's home. He can feel Julie's warm fingers dig into his back- it's nice. Makes him feel real. "I didn't go anywhere." 

"Yeah, but you weren't here." Luke says, like it's simple. Like it's obvious. 

He tightens his hold and that is more or less that. 

…

_one. I'm loved_

"I need some help." Reggie asks. 

Alex stops short in the middle of his set and Julie instantly springs up and away from the keyboard. Luke swings his guitar to his back and presses close, hooking an arm around Reggie's shoulder. 

"Just say the word Reg." Luke says. "Anything." 

…

Julie put on her black flats and a matching headband. Reggie wants to say, _it's not a funeral, I've been dead for a while now,_ but she looked pretty serious about it when they left so he left it alone. 

He rode in the car with the Molinas even though he could have just teleported. Carlos didn't seem to mind- he kept asking Reggie to draw increasingly harder things on his whiteboard and lighting up with that bright toothy smile whenever it came out nice. 

Ray played their newly mixed demo CD on the way there and sang along to every song. Reggie appreciated the effort even _if_ he got a good amount of the words mixed up. 

Reggie is thankful for them. For their attempts at keeping his nerves low. If he was alone he'd probably be wringing his hands or- his mind flashes back to when he went to visit his old neighborhood alone- he'd be heavy.

When they get there, Luke and Alex are waiting in the parking lot. They flank him once he gets out of the car. 

"You okay?" Alex asks as Luke links their arms together. "You feeling alright?" 

"Yeah." Reggie says truthfully. He doesn't even have to think long about it. "Yeah, I am." 

Julie comes up on Alex's other side, a tight smile on her face. "Are you ready?" 

He nods. Reggie is _extremely_ grateful to her- more than any of them, honestly. He can only imagine the painful memories that crop up from even being _near_ a cemetery. The fact that she's willing to put aside her pain to help him is something he'll never be able to thank her enough for. 

It only takes them a couple minutes to find the gravestone marked with ' _Reggie Miller, beloved son, still rising up right now, 1978 - 1995.'_ Luke and Alex stay back, letting Julie and Reggie walk up together. They stand there together for a minute in shared silence.

"I'm glad I ate that hotdog." He admits softly. Julie looks up at that, surprised. "I mean, I'm not glad to be dead- I miss a lot. My parents, my school, eating. But I'm glad that being dead brought me to you. To this family. To the love that I never knew I could have." 

Julie reaches over, grabbing Reggie's hand, intertwining their fingers. Reggie squeezes back. 

"Thank you, magical tainted street dogs. I don't know where I'd be without _mi hermano_ Reggie." She says. "My life and heart are fuller because of the joy he brings me." 

The breath leaves Reggie a little and he presses closer, prompting Julie to lean her head on his shoulder. Carlos and Ray come up next to Julie, followed by Alex and Luke, and Reggie feels complete even when looking down at his gravestone. 


End file.
